Lullaby
by KnowingDivine
Summary: This is a oneshot between Snape and Harry to the song Lullaby by Blackfield. Plaese R&R. I plan on lengthing it to chp. with the lyrics as titles


This is a one-shot Snarry fic that is written to the song "Lullaby", by Steven Wilson and Aviv Geffen.

Severus watched as Harry sipped his tea. He still couldn't believe how he and Harry had become friends and then slowly fell in love. He was equally surprised when

Harry had agreed to move in with him when he graduated.

"Share my cup"

Harry drank his tea slowly, hoping his emotions weren't showing on his face. He loved Severus, but he couldn't bring himself to terms with his dark secret.

"Tie me up"

Severus began thinking of how he cold ask Harry the most important question he had ever asked anyone in his life.

"Never part"

Harry remembered how Severus had told him that he couldn't stop being a slave to Voldemort. He would be killed for that, as Harry knew, but he could also die

during the War.

"Break my heart"

Severus smiled as Harry yawned. He stood and grabbed Harry's hand, pulled him out of his seat and led him to their room. He lay on the bed and pulled Harry

down next to him.

"Go to sleep"

Harry lay down and snuggled closer to Severus. He inhaled deeply and smiled as Severus pulled him closer. Harry then frowned when Severus hiss in pain and

clutched his left arm.

"Wound me deep"

Severus sat up and looked at Harry. Harry smiled sadly and Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. Harry gripped his robes and deepened the kiss.

Severus pulled away and walked out of their quarters.

"Be at peace"

Harry waited until he heard the portrait door close before turning onto his side and gripping a pillow tightly to his chest. He knew he would be up all night

worrying about Severus.

"Make me bleed"

Severus appertated to the Riddle Manor and quickly rushed to Voldemort's chambers. He knelt, kissed his robes and waited.

"Do no harm"

Voldemort told Severus to rise and questioned him about his latest potion. Severus answers hesitantly, knowing his "Lord" does not really care.

"Twist my arm"

Severus tells Voldemort that it is going well and is then immediately questioned about Dumbledore. Severus replies, saying Dumbledore is planning on

strengthening the wards around Privet Drive during the summer, and this will mean that the wards will be down for a couple of hours during the recasting.

"Lie with grace"

Harry is making tea when his scar suddenly explodes with pain and he sees Voldemort torturing Severus with _Crucio _for not answering quickly enough.

"Smash my face"

Severus writhed on the ground, biting his tongue to keep from screaming. He had expected it for hesitating.

"Kiss the ground"

Harry screamed as Voldemort sent him the pain he was inflicting on Severus. When the pain stopped Harry got up and went to the potion cabinet in the corner

of the room to get the potions Severus would need when he returned.

"Stop the noise"

Voldemort let Severus rise and told him to try and retrieve Potter when the wards were down. If he didn't He knew what would happen. Severus nodded, knelt

and kissed his robes and walked out of his chambers and Apperated back to Hogwarts. Harry was sitting gin the living room, dozing, when he returned with the

potions around him. Severus ran up to Harry and pushed the potions unto the floor and fell, his face in Harry's lap.

"Smash my toys"

Harry pushed Severus head up and knelt before him. He kissed Severus and sank to the floor with him as he fell into unconsciousness.

"How does it feel without your drugs?"

Severus woke to Harry watching him and told Harry what had happened and how he couldn't stay with him. Harry told him that he would stay with him and that

they could hide out. Severus tries to keep Harry form saying those things but Harry insists saying he loves him too much to leave him. He tells him they can hide out

in Godric's Hollow.

"I'll sing you a lullaby"

When Dumbledore arrives the next morning to see why his Potions Master is missing from classes, he finds the quarters abandoned. As he walks into the bedroom,

he notices an note on the bed. All it says is:

"_We've saved each other,_

_S & H"_

Ok everyone. I just wrote this at 1 A.M so if it sucks. sorry. I plan on making the song lyrics into chapter titles therefore lengthening the story. Please read and review.


End file.
